


my heart goes

by lost_pastelprince



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Bilingual, Bilingual Character(s), Confessions, F/F, French, High School AU, My Favorites, Parties, Spanish, Spiderbyte, also hana and lucio are kinda crushing on each other, also i mentioned jamison but not important right now, and my spanish is okay so, gay girls, i don't know any french, i love them, i used widow's talon skin for her real skin color so sorry, overwatch high school, so that was probably horrible, some drinking, some reaper76 for you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_pastelprince/pseuds/lost_pastelprince
Summary: Amélie had never felt anything, ever. not until she had finally noticed Olivia in the hallways. she finally felt her heart start to beat.(translations for all the other languages at the end!)





	my heart goes

 

For as long as Amélie has remembered, she could never feel emotions. Things just didn’t require her to react. Nothing made her happy, nothing made her angry. There wasn’t anything that could make her sad, or make her jealous.  
It was excellent for avoiding heartbreak, especially during the troubling times of high school. After all, you really can’t get hurt if you don’t feel anything.  
She didn’t have any friends, she preferred to sit alone during lunch and the back corner of every class she actually decided to attend. No one tried to be friends with her, not after being in school with her since they were in kindergarten.  
Of course, when they were that little, Amélie would pretend to have emotions, just so she would be able to fit in with all the kids around her.  
She would yell and play, tagging and screeching with all the other kids, but deep down, she really didn’t feel anything. It was troublesome to her at first, but obviously, she learned to deal with her feelings. Or, she supposed, the lack of feelings.  
It’s not like she didn’t know all the students at Overwatch High School. After all, there were so little students, Amélie had to notice them on the way to her class, accidentally bumping into Gabriel with a faked apology or reaching for the same soap dispenser in the bathroom with Ana. All simple interactions that could be quickly dealt with, before she forgot about them, moving on to her next task.  
And her clothes did not bring attention to herself. It was either a white blouse with a simple black skirt and high heels, or blue skinny jeans and a black top. Amélie was not one for high fashion, unlike the other girls in her grade. Her style was simple, yet elegant. Just enough to win boys over, as she did enjoy their reactions to her. It was one of the things she really enjoyed doing.  
However, she really did not notice Olivia the way she did until their senior year of high school. It was strange.  
Amélie didn’t know the other girl that well. No one did, except for Gabriel and Hana. Those were her best friends, except she hung out with them at different times. Those two did not really get along with each other, much to her dismay.  
Another thing about Overwatch High School, was that every student knew every little thing about every other student. It spread like wildfire around the school.  
“Did you hear that Pharah and Mercy are dating?”  
“They weren’t before? They’ve been flirting for like ages, thank God they got together!”   
It was always the same stuff. Love, fights, break ups, it never ended. Thankfully, Amélie and Olivia were able to fly under the radar, usually.  
Of course, there was the occasional gossip about a stupid thing they did or a test they may have failed. It was unavoidable to get around, so you just wait for it to pass during the two days they were obsessed with whatever new rumor was spreading.  
Amélie always found Olivia attractive, but then again, she found a lot of the girls in her grade at least a little bit attractive.  
It wasn’t in a creepy way, but she would look at Mercy or Zarya and think to herself “Wow, she looks really pretty today.”   
However, her thoughts with Olivia were a little more.. romantic. It was strange, wasn’t it? Amélie didn’t feel anything like that ever before, especially not with a girl.  
Her parents had no idea that she was very very gay, they weren’t the accepting type. Overwatch High School, on the other hand, was probably the gayest school in the area. The school had a GSA, and most of the couples in the school were gay.  
Amélie’s thoughts about Olivia usually involved wanting to get to know her better, and spend a lot of time with her. Preferably, kissing and holding hands, or.. other things.  
Her heart pounded when Olivia passed her, or brushed past her in the hallway on accident. It was scary to Amélie, she had never felt something like this.  
Was this love?

Olivia wasn’t lonely, not at all. She had two friends, and of course, she had the ability to make other friends. It was her choice not to. She was completely fine with only having Hana and Gabriel. They never hung out at the same time, since Gabriel really did not like Hana, and Hana didn’t understand why Gabriel didn’t like her. It was in Olivia’s best interest to keep the two apart.  
Obviously, she spent a lot of hacking in her room, isolated from the rest of the world, but she wasn’t lonely. She was extremely smart and excelled in her math and science classes. Straight A’s in every class, exceeding every expectation that everyone set for her.   
However, she never really fit in with her peers. They were always talking about boys, or girls, and how much they couldn’t wait to move away. That, and they were up to date with trends, ones that Olivia had seen coming, but did not care for that much.  
She didn’t ever fall for anyone, she had much more important things to do. Olivia had time to spend with Hana, usually at Hana’s house playing video games together. Hana would whine and kick her legs angrily, due to the fact that Olivia was always using cheat codes found on the internet months and months ago, just to get on Hana’s nerves and beat the high score.  
“That’s no fair, you _hangmun_!” she cried out, throwing the controller down and pouting at Olivia. Olivia just laughed loudly, grabbing the controller off the ground and tossing it back to Hana.  
“All in good fun, _mi amiga_.”   
Both girls were fluent in different languages, Hana being fluent in Korean and Olivia’s first language being Spanish.  
When they were done playing video games and eating endless amounts of junk food, it was time for Olivia to return to her apartment, dark and empty. After her parents left, she squatted in an empty apartment until she was able to legally purchase it, not more than five months ago.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to stay here? I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind! You’re always welcome in the Song household!” Hana exclaimed, taking Olivia’s hands in a friendly way. Their friendship was nothing more platonic, despite the yells across the street calling them dykes or lesbos.  
Hana was a touchy-feely person, giving hugs and holding hands with her friends to show her appreciation for them and their friendship. And, in Olivia’s case, it was tradition to kiss people they knew as a greeting. It wasn’t weird or romantic in any way, they were just best friends.  
“Yes, I’m sure, Hana. _No te preocupes por mí_ , I’ll be fine, okay?” Olivia promised, before leaving the house.   
Her friendship with Gabriel, on the other hand, was completely different. They didn’t really hang out outside of school, unless they needed to study for a test in the classes they had together, Spanish and Math. Olivia was very good with those subjects, whereas Gabriel took longer to learn and decided not to try if he didn’t understand a topic.  
“Come on, _tipo_ , you got this!” she encourages, pointing out small mistakes in Gabriel’s grammar and math work. “It’s nothing a little time and work can’t fix, and that’s why you have me, your _mejor amiga_.” she joked, poking him in the side.  
He groaned, rolling his eyes and settling back into his work. “Yeah, whatever. I’ll try a little more, I guess. _Eres un dolor en el culo_.” he grumbled, picking up his pencil. Olivia gasped.  
“Don’t call me a pain in your ass!” she yelped, kicking him gently. He laughed, throwing his pencil at her face, catching it as it bounced back.  
After going home, she hopped onto her computer, logging in with a very complicated password that no one but her knew. Hana had asked once upon coming over, but Olivia had sternly said that it was private and that she should kindly mind her own business. With, of course, a few Spanish swear words mixed in.  
She would spend a few hours hacking and browsing the database she had collected over the years. Olivia had started hacking when she was about ten, once her parents had abandoned her. It was a terrible computer she found on the street, working from the bottom up.   
Now, her set up was absolutely stunning, with multiple processors and monitors, keeping an eye on everything she had open on her computer. It was quite impressive what she could do with her hacking abilities.  
It was risky, of course, to be hacking, especially without a family. She almost ran into problems with her internet provider, but Olivia built her own router and now just steals it. It’s honestly impressive she hasn’t been caught yet, but she’s trying her hardest not to. The jail time would not be worth it.  
Of course, school was boring, but jail seems like it would just lead to more problems. At least, once she’s finished at Overwatch High, she can graduate and go to some nice engineering school and get a degree. Easy as that.  
The kids at her school were mostly the same, except for Amélie. Amélie, she was.. different. It was like she never felt any emotion. The expression she wore was blank, and if she were to run into anyone, she would coldly mutter an apology before running off.  
Yet, Olivia couldn’t help but be drawn to Amélie. She was so.. magnetic, and Olivia wanted to know all about her, she was so interesting.  
Her lips were plush and she wore the most beautiful clothes that showed off her amazing body, wanting to know the way she looked- that’s enough, Olivia.

The first time that Olivia had mentioned Amélie to her best friend, was at lunch with Gabriel. Every other day was for a different best friend, since the two did not get along. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays were for Gabriel, whereas Tuesdays and Thursdays were for lunch with Hana. It worked out because Olivia and Hana hung out a lot outside of school.  
“Do you know anything about Amélie, per chance?” she asked randomly, looking up from her notebook filled with science notes. The two were trying to finish some last minute homework, because surprisingly, Olivia had forgotten, and Gabriel just didn’t do his homework until the last minute.  
“No, no one knows anything about her, you know that. She’s weird, why do you ask?” he smirked a little, leading Olivia to flick him.  
“Shut up. I’m just curious. She’s.. intriguing. I want to get to know her better. No one else has.” she explains, writing some notes down after glancing at Gabriel’s scribbles. “Jesus, it’s like you never learned how to write. _Es horrible_.”   
“Whatever. Are you going to Lúcio’s party this weekend?” Gabriel asked, slamming his pencil down. “I’m done. Mrs. Curhan can kiss my ass, these notes are the best she’s gonna get.”  
“I wasn’t planning on it. My weekends aren’t very interesting, and I’m not the party type. Maybe if Hana goes, she makes parties a lot more fun.”  
At the mention of Hana, Gabriel rolled his eyes, tucking his notebook into his mess of a backpack. She was always trying to get him to clean it, but somehow, it always got even more messy.  
“I was gonna go. In case you cared.”  
“Gabriel, you’re like the opposite of fun. That’s why we’re friends.” she laughs, picking up her backpack as the bell rings, signifying the end of lunch. The two begrudgingly made their way to their chemistry class together, passing the rest of the students of Overwatch High School.  
Hana swung by, pressing a friendly kiss to Olivia’s cheek before skipping off to speak to Jesse, Jack in tow. Gabriel looked at Jack, glowering.  
“God, he’s so hot. It’s not fair, Olivia. You really don’t understand, the things I would do to that boy.” he whispered, Olivia hitting him in the arm.  
“I don’t need to know about your sex fantasies involving Jack Morrison, you creep.” she teases, stealing a glance at Amélie as they pass her. “And I do understand, believe it or not. I’m not a robot.”  
“Oh yeah, since you have the hots for Amélie, I forgot about that. But you haven’t even talked to her. I talk to Jack plenty, he’s just so popular it’s hard to get him alone.”  
A sudden idea pops into Olivia’s head. A terrible idea, yes, but one that just might work.  
“Why don’t you do it at Lúcio’s party? You can steal him away and then ask your little boyfriend out. Maybe you can sing him a little song or write him a poem, you emo. And while you do that, I can.. talk to Amélie.” once the words are out of her mouth, it turns more risky. Gabriel won’t let her forget her promise once they’re at Lúcio’s party, so she kind of has to do it now.  
“That.. actually sounds like a good idea.. Yeah, I’ll do that. I hate to admit it, but god damnit, Olivia, sometimes you can actually be smart.” he mocks as the two walk into their chemistry class, almost late but sliding into their seats before the bell rings for the beginning of class.   
Sadly, this wasn’t the class that Olivia shared with Amélie, but she did have English with her afterwards. Amélie didn’t show up to English a lot, which kinda sucked, since Olivia was obsessed with her all of a sudden.  
It was like Amélie was magic.

The rest of the week was normal, not really changing. Aside from the fact that Olivia would take every chance she could to talk about Amélie. Surprisingly, Amélie had an Instagram and a Snapchat, that it took Olivia about four minutes to find.  
She hardly posted, except she did have two photos. One with her holding hands with a boy, Gérard. Oh, she knew that story. Everyone did.  
Gérard and Amélie were together from freshman to junior. They started fighting in the cafeteria one day, the entire school having their eyes on the two.  
“Why won’t you listen to me?! You’re absolutely _exaspérant!_ ” Amélie screeched, standing up from her chair and throwing her phone down. He threw his arms up in response.  
“You’re completely _réagissez, vous êtes fous_!” Gérard yelled back. The two blew into a full argument, only in French.   
Olivia and Gabriel watched, interest peaking on their face. She had no idea what they were saying, but knowing how arguments in other languages worked from experience, Olivia knew that it was going to end badly.  
Amélie yelped, “ _Vous savez quoi? Je suis fait. Au revoir!_ ” and threw up the middle finger, storming through the cafeteria towards the exit. Someone in the corner gasped, the rest of the school having no idea what that meant, aside from the “ _Au revoir_ ” part. She was leaving him.  
Gérard fell back in his chair, running a hand through his hair.  
The next day, he was gone. No one knew what happened to him, but they assumed that he had run away due to the fact Amélie had broken his heart.  
After that, she never dated anyone and just spent her time alone. Before that, of course, she was alone a lot of the time, but she usually had Gérard with her.  
Olivia took a deep breath, after adding Amélie on Snapchat, she had decided to have a small discussion with her. After all, Amélie had added her back, so that’s something!  
 _Progreso!_  
She tapped something onto her phone, watching the text pop up in front of her.  
“ _Hola_ , Amélie, I don’t think we’ve ever talked before.” she texted. Instantly, the other girl read it, and began typing.  
“ _Bonjour_. How exactly did you get this Snap? I don’t think I’ve ever given it to anyone.” Amélie responded, and Olivia let out a little giggle.  
“Just found it while on the internet, mi amiga. Anyway, are you going to Lúcio’s party this fateful Saturday? It’d be excellent to get to know you.”  
“Yes, I will be. Can I count to see you there as well, _mon ami?_ ” Amélie was very fluent in French, always slipping it into her conversation just as Olivia did with her Spanish. That made talking to each other a little harder, since they do not understand each other’s languages except for the very basics.  
“I will be there as well, _voy a disfrutar de su empresa_.” Olivia finished her text, setting it down to grab some dinner for herself.  
Her apartment was very dark and lonely, especially at night. She always had music playing, this day was dedicated to her roots, playing the Spanish music she was raised on. Her feet padded on the tile of her kitchen as she quickly found some spaghetti in her cabinets and dumped it in a pot of boiling water.  
Once her dinner was finished, she settled in with her computer, spending the rest of her night on her computer, just completing whatever unfinished hacking she needed to complete. It was more than someone may guess, she began many projects before finishing other ones.

Saturday came by quickly, and before she knew it, Olivia was sat in front of her closet, sorting through her clothes. What kind of clothes did Amélie like? Did Amélie even like girls?  
Oh well, Olivia was gonna wear what she wanted. Hopefully she didn’t get attention from Genji or Jamison, that’d be weird.  
Was Amélie possessive? That would be so attractive, Olivia thought to herself as she slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans she found in her drawers. She paired that with a purple crop top, with a flannel tied around her waist, for that peak lesbian look.  
She grabbed her phone off the dresser and dialed Gabriel, as Hana didn’t like driving.  
“Hey, _fracasado_ , pick me up. I’m ready to party and get my gay on.” Olivia said into the phone as she slipped on a pair of black Converse. He groaned but she could hear Gabriel grab his keys off the table and open the door through the phone.  
“I’m on my way. See you in five minutes, if you’re late, I’m leaving.” he hung up, leaving Olivia to make her way downstairs after grabbing her smaller backpack.  
She sat herself on the curb, checking her Snapchat. There was something from Amélie, oh god.  
“ _Belle_ , I will see you soon. Meet me on the roof so we can talk. _Tu voir plus tard, l'amour._ ” the message read, very simple and to the point.  
Or at least, that’s what Olivia thought. She didn’t speak French, so it was difficult to decipher any of the messages that Amélie sent. It was confusing, but Olivia assumed it wasn’t anything bad like Amélie had said to her ex-boyfriend.  
Outside, Gabriel honked his horn loudly, glaring at her. Olivia hopped up, throwing herself into his car, buckling her seatbelt and giving him a smirk.  
“ _Hola_.” she said very simply, adjusting the radio to something she would enjoy. He huffed a little, steering the car towards the party.  
“So, what exactly are you planning to do at this party?” Gabriel asked, stealing glances at his best friend while driving. She shrugged, throwing her head on the dashboard.  
“You know what, Gabe? I have no clue. I wasn’t expecting for Amélie to actually want to know me. I mean, no one but you and Hana have ever wanted to be around me. I mean, for God’s sake, my own pa-”   
“Shut up, Olivia. Amélie will be lucky to even be around you, now stop talking bad about yourself. Not in my car.”  
Olivia sighed, but let out a small laugh. “Bien. How are you and Jack?” she knew all about Gabriel’s big crush on Jack Morrison, one of the most popular jocks in school. It was silly, of course, for someone as dark as him to have a schoolgirl like crush on someone, but it was cute all the same.  
“I have no idea either, he’s like really shady..”  
She listened to Gabriel ramble about his gay crush, looking out the window and thinking about how she was going to impress Amélie. The same Spanish love songs that Olivia watched her parents dance to in the living room were on the radio, making her feel nostalgic and optimistic about her chances with Amélie all the same. God, love was hard.

Amélie’s heels clicked on the sidewalk, making the walk from the train station to Lúcio’s house, a large townhouse on the outskirts of town. Lúcio was known for large parties like these, ones he would DJ and hide from his parents, when they were on business trips or vacations like they always were.  
The way to his house, however, was not that excellent. Amélie had chosen to change her outfit up just a little bit by wearing a white tank top and her normal black skirt, with a small sweater around her arms and boots that went up to her knee. When waiting for the next train to take her west, a man, who looked about college age, came up to Amélie and stared her up and down.  
“Damn, you looking cute today. Where are you going all dolled up like that, princess?” he asked, as she whipped around and glared at him.  
“Excuse me. Don’t talk to me like that, I do not know you.” she hissed, clutching her bag a little tighter. He shrugged, attempting to sling an arm around Amélie’s shoulder.  
“But you didn’t answer my question, dollface. Where are you going on a Saturday like this? It ain’t safe for you out there.” he flirted. She had enough of it, checking the time on her phone. There was only about a minute until the next train, thank God.  
“If you must know,” she turned a little red, thinking about what she was going to say. “I’m going to a party. With my.. my girlfriend.”  
He didn’t look amused. “A dyke, eh? What’s her name?”  
Without missing a beat, Amélie answered confidently, “Olivia. We go to school together,” the train came screeching to a stop in front of her. “Now, if you excuse me, I must be going. _Au revoir, des tranches!_ ”  
With the creep off her back, she turned the corner to gaze at the townhouse in front of her. He really outdid himself this time. She heard music coming from the inside, turning the knob and stepping inside.

Olivia and Gabriel stopped in front of Lúcio’s house, gaping at the size of it all, and the number of kids hanging around the front yard.  
“ _¡Dios mío! ¡Eso es un montón de gente!_ ” Olivia exclaimed, as they began to climb out of the car. She grabbed her bag, hiking up the stairs. A few people whistled at her, and she groaned, not wanting any attention from creepy guys right now.  
She was on a mission.  
Speaking of which, how on Earth was she supposed to get to the roof? Amélie, already making things complicated.  
Beside her, Gabriel poked Olivia in the side, trying to get her attention.  
“Liv,” he gestured over to Jack Morrison, who was busy chatting to Lúcio and Hana, who seemed to really be hitting it off. “He’s talking to other people, what do I do?” Olivia was one of the only people that Gabriel showed his nervous side to, that really only showed when he was trying to impress Jack. Now that she thinks about it, he does try to impress Jack a lot.  
“Just talk to him, _tarado_. He isn’t gonna bite you. Unless you want him to.” she winked, shoving him in Jack’s general direction and beginning her quest.  
She’s probably going to need booze, isn’t she? Vodka just makes every conversation better, she thought to herself, grabbing a large bottle of Smirnoff off a random table, walking outside and thinking of a way to get onto the roof.  
Walking around the house, she suddenly noticed a rope thrown down in the corner. Amélie. Olivia smirked, shoving the bottle into her backpack and climbing up effortlessly. Good thing she was fit, not like Hana.   
Olivia threw herself down, glancing around the roof to see Amélie sitting on the edge.  
“Hey, _la monada_.” Olivia greeted, sitting herself next to the girl and getting a good look at all of Amélie’s features.  
God, she was beautiful. Her skin was pale, but pink in the right places and she had a very slim figure yet very curvy.  
“You came, _Je suis surpris_.” Amélie replied, looking at Olivia with her brown eyes. Olivia smiled, and chuckled a little.  
“You’re surprised? Of course I came. You’re very.. magnetic. I’d like to get to know you a little more. And what better time to do that than at, probably, the biggest party of the year. Could I interest you in some good old fashioned vodka?” Olivia held the bottle out, Amélie smirking and snatching it out of her hands.  
“Of course. A toast?” She winked, holding up the bottle. “To whatever the future may show us, together.” Amélie tips the bottle into her mouth, letting the liquid flow down her throat, burning a little but still felt good.  
“Sounds good to me.” the other girl repeated the motion after Amélie handed her the bottle, chugging and putting it down on the surface of the roof. “Now. Tell me about yourself, Amélie.”

About an hour and a half later, full of life stories, and an entire bottle of vodka, the two girls basically knew everything there was to know about each other. Now, Amélie had gotten drunk before, hundreds of times before, but usually not with other people.  
This time, she literally had no filter. She told Olivia everything. She is a ballerina, trying to get into the New York Ballet when she’s older. There’s a lot of questioning about her sexuality, especially after the whole Gérard incident.  
“I’m not even sure what I felt with him was love, you know? Like, girls are damn cute, and guys are okay, I suppose. But I don’t know what I felt with Gérard was love at all. Ugh, it’s all so confusing.” she rolls over, turning to look at Olivia. “Your eyes are.. purple. That’s my favorite color.” Amélie mentioned, placing a hand on Olivia’s thigh.   
Olivia gasped lightly, but looked at Amélie and smiled. “It’s mine too.” she was still drunk, but not as much as Amélie. Maybe, the other girl had gone a little overboard with the vodka. “ _Eres absolutamente impresionante_ ” she whispered.  
“I don’t speak Spanish, _en français s'il vous plaît!_ ” Amélie giggled, making Olivia’s eyes widen and her heart beat just a little bit faster.  
Though, the French girl really didn’t have to know that. It was lucky that Olivia’s skin was able to hide her blush pretty well, but eventually, she assumed that Amélie would find out.   
Only a matter of time until Olivia being head over heels for her was revealed. Either by herself, or Gabriel. It was possible that Hana would accidentally mention something about it near Amélie, by accident. She was sometimes a little oblivious, but god if Olivia didn’t adore her.  
“Well, _mi tonta chica_ , how am I supposed to compliment you, without you knowing what they mean?” Oh, that was risky for Olivia to say.  
However, Amélie’s eyes just widened as she finally let a real, genuine smile creep along her face.  
“Really? You’re complimenting... me?” Amélie sounded so confused, as to why someone like Olivia would be complimenting someone like Amélie.  
The way that Amélie saw it, Olivia was so much better than her. Better looking, better at school, more friends, a better body, everything.  
Olivia was a very interesting individual that Amélie wanted to be with. In a.. romantic way. It was weird to say it, but the Hispanic girl made her feel. Alive.  
Made Amélie’s heart beat like never before, and make her cheeks dusted red, almost as if someone had sprinkled blush on her face.  
“Of course, I’m complimenting you! Who else would I be talking about? Gabriel fucking Reyes? Trust me, he’s not the best person to send compliments to.” Olivia joked, smirking as she inched closer to Amélie.  
“ _Je ne suis certainement pas quelqu'un à féliciter._ ” the French girl said, and at Olivia’s obvious confusion, she translated. “I am certainly not someone to compliment.”  
“Oh, shut up, Amélie. You’re absolutely... what’s the word?” Olivia tapped her chin in fake concentration, her face lighting up. “Si. Beautiful. Amazing. Elegant. Graceful. Worth every compliment in the world.” Olivia whispered, her face nearing Amélie’s, dangerously close.  
Amélie breathed a cold bit of air into Olivia’s face, wrapping her arms around Olivia’s shoulders.  
“You smell like vodka. _C'est charmante._ ” she muttered, staring at the other girl’s lips in rapt attention. Olivia only blushed, glancing at Amélie’s lips, painted a beautiful red. It matched the rest of her outfit very well.   
“Say something for me?” _Dios mío_ , Olivia was praying that this would go well. Amélie nodded, giving a very sincere smile.  
“Anything for you.”  
“Okay. Can you say, _¿bésame?_ ” Something that Olivia had known for years, not having the perfect time to say it, not having the perfect person to say it to. But the only girl she wanted to kiss was sitting next her, her arms slung around Olivia’s shoulders and her lips near.  
“ _Bésame_.” Amélie replied, tilting her head. “What... what does it mean?” Olivia took in a deep breath.  
“Kiss me.”  
Suddenly, Amélie’s lips were on hers, and everything faded away. All the yelling and loud music from inside faded away, and every single problem she had just disappeared. Her upcoming Algebra test, the project that was definitely due in Biology last week. All gone.  
Amélie had finally felt alive. Every year she had spent trying to fit in and feel some kind of emotion, anything at all. Absolutely gone. With Olivia, she felt alive.  
Her heart was finally beating, love and compassion filling her senses. That, and the intoxicating taste of vodka and bubble gum that Olivia had on her lips. It was beautiful, and just like the girl that Amélie had fallen so hard for, without even realizing it.  
The two pulled away, Amélie’s eyes opening. She didn’t even know that she had closed them, and she was happy to see the other girl in a similar state as she was.  
“Oh _mon dieu_.” Amélie was the first to speak, Olivia still in a state of shock after kissing the French girl, not really believing it happened.  
In every good way possible, of course. She wanted to keep kissing Amélie, to keep her amazing taste and sensation on her lips.  
Olivia smiled, gazing into Amélie’s eyes. “You’re absolutely amazing. I.. I can’t believe I got this lucky to have someone like you with me..” she confessed, intertwining her fingers with Amélie’s.  
Amélie blushed, appearing very obviously on her pale skin.  
“ _Tu êtes l'un de parler, mon amour._ ” the French girl replied, planting a kiss on Olivia’s cheek.  
“So.. do you maybe wanna give us,” Olivia gestured to the two girls sitting together, “a chance? Like.. do you want to be my girlfriend? We can just.. you know, see where this life takes us. _Vivir un poco_ , ya know?” Olivia asked, feeling her mouth becoming dry. She really liked Amélie, and would be absolutely devastated if Amélie broke her heart. But also, Olivia understood that she was taking things pretty quickly. They had just kissed.  
“ _Oui, oui, bien sûr je vais!_ I will be your girlfriend, of course.”  
Olivia laughed loudly, capturing Amélie in another kiss, feeling absolutely elated. Amélie giggled into their kiss, wrapping her arms around Olivia.  
She had absolutely never felt more alive. It was new, scary, and most of all, it made Amélie feel human. Olivia made Amélie feel human.

The two girls had fallen asleep, their hands interlocked. Olivia blinked, seeing a familiar face hovering over her. Oh God. She had totally forgotten about Gabriel.  
“Olivia, wake up. I have to drive you home before my mother literally kills me.” his hair was messy and he looked flustered, making Olivia tilt her head.  
“What.. okay. Okay, give me like two minutes. I gotta say goodbye to Amélie, it worked really really well, Gabe.” she shook her girlfriend awake gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “ _Cariño_ , I have to go. Gabriel’s driving me home.”  
Amélie frowned, hugging Olivia’s waist and whining. “Don’t leave, _veuillez_. I’ll miss you.” she emphasized her point by pouting upwards at her girlfriend.  
Gabriel rolled his eyes at the two, snapping his fingers. “Liv, I appreciate that you finally got with her, but my mother is literally gonna whoop my ass if I don’t get home.”  
Olivia frowned as well, looking down at Amélie. “I really have to go. _Lo siento_ , but I’ll call you tomorrow morning, promise. Okay?”  
Amélie smiled, letting go of the other girl and standing up with her. “Okay, but you better. You never know, maybe I’ll turn on you. Goodbye, love.” she pressed a kiss to Olivia’s cheek and sat back down, glancing down at her phone for a few seconds.  
“Let’s go, Gabriel. I’m sleepy, and my breath smells like vodka.” Olivia tugged Gabriel down off the roof, making their way to the car. “I love her.”  
“I know you do, Liv. We’re best friends, I can clearly see that.” Gabe joked, poking her in the side. “But I’m happy for you, dumbass. You finally got to live out your lesbian dreams.”  
“Yeah, well you got to sleep with Jack, your gay crush.” he gasped, turning towards Olivia with a beet red face.  
“How did you know?!”  
She laughed loudly, pointing to his neck. “First of all, there’s a hickey there. You should hide that, before your madre notices that and beats you. Second of all, you have sex hair and third of all, I’m your best friend, I can just tell. So, how was it?” Gabriel opened his mouth, and Olivia instantly stopped him. “Nevermind. I really don’t want to know.” She laughed, pushing him with her hip and hopping into his car.  
This night really was magical.

**Author's Note:**

> korean:  
> hangmun - asshole
> 
> spanish:  
> mi amiga - my friend  
> No te preocupes por mí - don’t worry about me  
> tipo - dude  
> Eres un dolor en el culo - you’re a pain in my ass  
> Es horrible - it’s horrible  
> Progreso - progress  
> voy a disfrutar de su empresa - i will enjoy your company  
> fracasado - loser  
> ¡Dios mío! ¡Eso es un montón de gente! - oh my god! that’s a ton of people!  
> tarado - dumbass  
> Eres absolutamente impresionante - you are absolutely stunning  
> mi tonta chica - my silly girl  
> bésame - kiss me.  
> Vivir un poco - live a little  
> Cariño - sweetheart
> 
> french:  
> exaspérant - infuriating   
> réagissez, vous êtes fous! - (you’re) overreacting, you’re crazy!  
> Vous savez quoi? Je suis fait. Au revoir! - you know what? i’m done! goodbye!  
> Belle- beautiful  
> Tu voir plus tard, l'amour - see you later, love.  
> des tranches- creep  
> en français s'il vous plaît - in french please!   
> Je ne suis certainement pas quelqu'un à féliciter - I am certainly not someone to compliment  
> C'est charmante - it’s charming  
> Oh mon dieu - oh my god  
> Tu êtes l'un de parler, mon amour - you’re one to speak, my love  
> Oui, oui, bien sûr je vais - yes, yes, of course i will  
> veuillez - please


End file.
